


bein' mean

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [26]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: request from anon: All right here's a brio fic prompt line that I thought up but can't get out of my head. I also can't progress past the line so maybe you can write something for it. "I like it when you're mean to me" That is it. Don't know if Beth says it to Rio or vice versa but the curse of that line is now yours. Do what you must.--“You gonna shovel or just stand there lookin’ like that all night?”Beth smiles and leans back against the picnic table, shrugging her one shoulder. “It’s nice watching you work for a change.”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio prompts from tumblr [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496387
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	bein' mean

“You gonna shovel or just stand there lookin’ like that all night?”

Beth smiles and leans back against the picnic table, shrugging her one shoulder. “It’s nice watching you work for a change.”

Rio lets out a puffed breath that fogs in the cool night air. He’s taken his hoodie off, just dawned in a black t-shirt as he digs holes in her backyard. He turns to look at her over his shoulder, sweat gently kissing the back of his arms where his block tattoos sit and along his neck.

She’s definitely appraising more than working.

“That’s funny. I didn’t know you were funny.”

Beth shrugs her one shoulder, leaning her shovel against her chest so she can adjust the bandana she has in her hair to keep her bangs back. “Obviously there’s still so much you don’t know about me.”

Rio very purposely licks his lips, his eyes flickering down her form. She feels heat gather between her legs; still after all this time he has that effect on her. Beth clears her throat and stands a little taller, holding the shovel between her hands again to distract herself.

“Is that an invitation?”

She moves across the grass and playfully shoves his shoulder, motioning him back to work. “No. Keep digging.”

He smiles, shaking his head as he picks another spot and stabs the ground with the tip of the shovel, “I _do_ like when you’re mean to me,” He winks, which just earns him another shove but she’s smiling all the way.

She picks a different part of the yard to concentrate, trying to remember how many paces past the swing set that she buried the few boxes of cash that are still hidden in the dirt. It takes them about an hour to find the two out of the three that she mentioned before this whole thing started, and for the life of her she can’t figure out where the last one is.

She had Annie and Ruby help her bury the things in the first place and she debates texting them but…it was so long ago. She doubts they’ll remember; she’s having trouble herself and she was here when they did it.

Rio looks a little spent, his good mood fading in and out with his frustration as he digs another hole when she instructs him to.

“I was sure it was there…” She frowns, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Just like you were _sure_ the other four spots?” He sighs, stretching his back a little and rubbing his lower spine.

“Gettin’ old?” She teases and she’s aware she’s walking on a tight rope of his patience at this point but it _is_ a little comical isn’t it? Digging holes in her backyard at midnight trying to find this wayward box of cash?

“Careful, or I’m gonna start gettin’ mean myself.” He mumbles but there’s a hint of teasing still wrapped around his words.

“There’s no shared shower in it for you if you’re going to put it that way.”

Rio turns to look at her, throwing his shovel down on the grass. “Oh you can’t just promise that and take it back.”

She purses her lips, her eyes traveling along the muscles of his arms, the veins in his hands. “I think I can.”

His jaw works before he nods, the air still between them—before he’s suddenly moving. He picks her up in a flourish, putting her over his shoulder,

“ _Rio!”_ She all but screeches, trying to hold onto him as he manhandles her into the house, a soft laugh vibrating in his chest as she squirms. He’s strong, doesn’t let her go, carries her all the way inside and to the downstairs bathroom before he puts her down.

He presses her against the sink; dirt on the floor from the shoes they didn’t take off. She’s breathing a little heavy, picking up the mixed scents of his cologne tinged with sweat, grass and something distinctly Rio’s skin. He cups the side of her face, his thumb calloused and rough as he brushes over her cheekbone and moves to take the bandana out of her hair.

“What about the money?” She whispers, not sure if she means the boxes they found outside sitting on her patio or the missing one still in her yard somewhere. Her blood is buzzing warmly in her veins at his proximity, her fingers itching to remove the layers between them.

“I’d rather use my hands for somethin’ else.”

Beth closes the space, her lips assaulting his own, tilting her head and grabbing at the fabric of his shirt. She peels it up over his head, a soft noise leaving her throat as she rakes her fingers down his back, her nails playing over his spine, his head dipping between her jaw and collarbone to kiss her neck.

Rio rolls his hips forward and encourages her to back up off the sink, moving them towards the shower. The next few moments are a flourish of fabric and noises and hands and water, getting them into the tub without tripping over one another.

Beth has to hold onto his shoulders when she nearly traps her one foot in her jeans and Rio dips down to help her ankle free, kissing up her thigh, nose brushing against the inner skin near moist flesh. The sound that leaves her throat is almost guttural, fingers dipping into his shoulders before he smiles up at her.

“You done bein’ mean to me?”

She glares at him as if that’s enough of a response and he nips at her lower lip when he stands back up to his full height, pressing her back into the shower and under the stream of water. They’re supposed to be rinsing off the sweat and grime but she’s too preoccupied with putting her lips back on his, her arms wrapping around his waist to pull him closer.

Rio arches her leg, wraps it around his waist as he presses her back into the shower wall, his tongue slipping into her mouth as his hand works its way between them. She gasps audibly when she feels his hand brush against her, heat that’s almost unbearable already building at her core.

He presses one finger inside and her head tips back against the sensation, “Rio,” She moans, giving him instruction with sound alone and he smirks gently before he adds another and Beth grinds down, rolling her hips into the touch.

His thumb brushes against her clit; it’s a little haphazard standing this way, in the shower, and she has to keep adjusting her leg so she doesn’t slip off him—but she’s enjoying the kind of desperate push-and-pull, the almost enough pressure to push her over the edge, the build-up when she can’t quite make it.

Rio quickens his hand, pausing every so often to pay attention to the bundle of nerves he keeps working with his thumb. She leans down and kisses his neck, nipping at the skin, creating a hickey that feels a lot like ownership.

The sound he makes is what electrifies her entire body and she gives into the sensation, cumming hard against his hand and nearly losing her footing in the shower. Rio supports her with his other arm, holding her close against his body, soft kisses pressed against her shoulder blades. She can feel how hard he is against her thigh and even though she’s spent and sated, that sends a thrill up her spine.

He pulls back from her slightly, his hand slipping free and she puts both her feet on solid ground even though her knees feel like jello. Beth smiles when she catches his gaze and he brushes their noses together before giving her a soft kiss.

Her hands travels down her sides and she squeezes, pulling him closer, purposely brushing her thigh against his cock. He lets out a short breath, biting the inside of his cheek. He’s looking at her expectantly, _waiting,_ wanting her hands on him—

And Beth smirks, “I thought you liked it when I’m mean to you.” She teases but doesn’t leave him hanging for long.

**Author's Note:**

> always accepting prompts! at blainesebastian.tumblr.com


End file.
